


Your Universe Awaits

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), alien felix, but only like a tiny bit probably, i do not like angst sorry, soft hyunjin, yes felix is an alien i guess ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: "Who are you?" Hyunjin backed away slightly."W-who are you?!" The boy in front of him spoke in shock."Umm the person who's house you are in. What the hell are you doing here?" The boy looked at him in shock before shaking his head."How am I supposed to know? I just fell through your..closet?""Ha, now I've got some cute ass boy in my bedroom whom I don't know the name of that just fell through my closet? Great." Hyunjin bit at his nails before looking back up with wide eyes. "Did you just say my closet?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 67





	1. o n e

_ June 4th, 2020...3:43 am _

Hyunjin stirred in his bed as he tried to sleep. It was pitch black inside his room aside from the alarm clock numbers blinking. The power must have gone out sometime during the night, but Hyunjin hadn’t noticed. 

He opened his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He stared up at the blank ceiling as he thought. Something about this house kept him awake, but why? It was a normal, boring house. Maybe it was the effects of moving. He’s in a new place so he can’t sleep. 

“That’s gotta be it.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly and rolled onto his side. “Maybe I’ll ask Chan hyung tomorrow if this is normal.” He yawned in the middle of his sentence and felt his eyes droop. “He’ll know I’m sure.” His voice faded out as he slipped off to sleep. Too tired to pay attention to the noises around him. 

The next time Hyunjin opened his eyes back up it was almost noon and the sun was shining brightly through a crack in his blinds. His parents had to have been long gone by now and whatever breakfast had been made was probably tucked away for him to heat up for lunch. He groaned loudly as he stretched before sitting up in his bed. The boy grabbed his phone off of the side table and pressed the home button. Notifications had flooded his screen while he was sleeping and he grunted in disinterest. He’d check them after he got up. 

He set his feet and flinched slightly at how cold the hardwood floor was on his skin. He soon got used to the feeling and stood up. He stretched once more before padding towards the door. He paused for a moment in front of his closet door. Hyunjin eyed it carefully before leaning forward and pressing an ear to the dark wood. It was eerily silent making him shiver and push himself away. He thought he had heard something inside, but once he was quiet enough to listen there was nothing. 

The boy shrugged before opening his bedroom door and heading out of his room. His house wasn’t a terribly big one, but he still got lost on his way to the kitchen at least twice a day. New house problems, he assumed. 

He had gathered up whatever he could to eat for breakfast before sitting down at the table to eat. As he scrolled through the notifications on his phone he received a call. 

“What could Seungmin want?” He wondered aloud before answering the call and tapping the speaker button so he wouldn’t have to hold it while he ate. “Hello?” He spoke and Seungmin immediately laughed on the other end. 

“What? Don’t tell me you just woke up.” Hyunjin grumbled and shoveled a pile of eggs into his mouth. 

“So what if I did? I just moved, Seungminnie, I’m tired.” 

“Sure you are.” He hummed while Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “You do know we’re meeting in an hour right?” Hyunjin did know that. It’s not like most of his messages were of him being reminded that they were still meeting up at one. 

“Of course I know that. All you guys do is remind me. It’s getting a little annoying you know.” Seungmin scoffed as a reply. “I’m serious! Can’t a guy live his life without having to be told every hour that he has to go somewhere?” 

“Nope!” Seungmin disagreed and Hyunjin sighed. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your food. One hour.” He sang before hanging up the phone. One hour. What was he supposed to do for an hour? He had his breakfast close to finished. All he really needed to do was get changed and then leave. 

“I could always organize the boxes in my closet..” He trailed off when he thought about the closet. That closet had been taunting him ever since he chose the room. He would’ve changed rooms, but he figured it was too late to do that and just decided to keep his distance. He remembered being asked by Jeongin what he thought was in there. He didn’t tell the others for fear that they’d laugh at him, but Jeongin seemed to understand. 

Hyunjin couldn’t really give him an answer because, well, he had no clue. He didn’t think it was an animal, but Jeongin was pretty set on that idea. What else would it be? Besides, animals lived in the walls of houses a lot. It wouldn’t be uncommon if you broke the wall down and there was a tiny mouse or some small animal. 

He couldn’t put it past him that it was something else, though. It didn’t sound like an animal, it sounded like whispers. Voices. He shook his head and cleared his plate before going to put his dirty dishes in the sink. He’d think of another answer another time. 

Fifty minutes. 

Hyunjin now had fifty minutes until he had Chan coming to pick him up. Fifty minutes to figure out an outfit? Sure why not. 

\----

_ June 4th, 2020..1:15 pm _

“I’m telling you, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll get back to your normal sleeping schedule in no time.” Hyunjin had asked Chan when he moved to Korea from Australia if he had a problem with sleeping in his new house. Chan had explained that it was normal for everyone to have trouble resting after moving. “You’re in a whole new sleeping environment, but you’ll be able to sleep peacefully again in no time.” 

“I’m glad. I’m probably the only thing alive at three in the morning. It gets lonely.” Jisung laughed loudly next to him. 

“You say that, but what about your closet? You’re not the only thing alive.” Hyunjin groaned quietly. 

“Jeongin told you didn’t he?” The three boys nodded. “Please, I’ve already been thinking about my closet today and I do not want to think about it anymore.” It was creepy he couldn’t deny that, but it was just an old closet. He shouldn’t be thinking about it as much as he does. 

“I really just think you’re worrying about nothing with that closet.” Seungmin shrugged and leaned back into Jisung’s couch. “If anything it’s just an animal like Jeongin thinks. In a few days it will probably leave and you’ll be just fine.” 

“If it is something else I’m going to hate you all for not believing me.” Hyunjin grumbled and Chan laughed before ruffling his hair. 

“We aren’t saying we don’t believe you. We just think that there isn’t anything to worry about. Your closet is completely harmless, Jin.” Maybe they were right. Maybe he really didn’t have anything to worry about. Hyunjin only sighed and nodded in agreement. Unless proven otherwise, his closet isn’t dangerous so he shouldn’t make it seem like it is. 

“Alright then, how about a movie?” Sure..a movie is a nice distraction. 


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin experiences the weirdness of Hyunjin's closet and after some hard thinking Hyunjin decides to just clean it all out and fix it. That should take care of it, right?

_ June 9th, 2020..7:15 pm _

“You know, I think this is the first time other than moving day that I’ve been inside of your house.” Jeongin mused and Hyunjin shoved him lightly. Jeongin laughed and took a seat on Hyunjin’s bed. He hummed quietly before locking his eyes with what was across from him. “Ahh, so this is the famous closet. Looks like a normal closet.” 

“Yeah no shit. Of course it looks like a closet, what else would it look like?” 

“I don’t know. Everytime you talk about it you make it seem like it’s all creepy and gross, but it looks normal.” Hyunjin just rolled his eyes and picked the remote for his tv. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Find something to watch while I go get some snacks.” He passed the remote to the younger boy before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

Jeongin laid in Hyunjin’s bed with a content sigh before powering on the tv. He searched for something to watch in silence. He paused his search for a moment and his eyes trailed to the closet door again. He had to admit, being alone in the room made the closet a little creepier than when there was more than one person. 

Jeongin jumped up out of the bed and hopped to the wooden door. There was nothing that looked wrong with it, but it just had a weird vibe. It made Jeongin shiver, but not in a scared way. He went to turn away, but something whispered in his ear. He whipped back to the door, but nothing was wrong. 

“Hey, I’m back. Couldn’t find everything we were looking for, but I got lots of snacks.” Hyunjin opened the door and froze when Jeongin looked at him. “What? What’s the matter?” 

“Did you just say something?” Jeongin questioned. Now what was this boy on? 

“I mean..only when I came in here. Why?” Hyunjin looked at the boy with a puzzled expression when Jeongin shook his head. 

“You were right. You’re closet is fucking weird.” They both turned to eye the door. “How about we go to my house instead?” 

“Yeah, yeah good idea.” 

\----

_ June 11th, 2020..11:45 am _

“So his closet is actually creepy?” Seungmin asked and Jeongin nodded his head frantically. “What’s it like?” 

“Exactly how he described it. It has a weird vibe and it’s worse when you’re in the room alone. It’s hard to keep your eyes away and I swear there was someone talking, but I couldn’t make anything out.” Hyunjin looked at them amused. So now another one of them has experienced his closet and agrees with him. 

“I don’t understand though. How can a closet just..give off that type of energy?” Jisung asked, confused. “It is just a closet.” 

“I know it’s just a closet. See, this is what I’ve been trying to tell you, but I don’t understand it!” Hyunjin whined and flopped onto Jisung’s couch. 

“Maybe there’s like some portal in there or something and what you’re hearing is voices on the other side.” Chan spoke up. The four others looked over at him with furrowed eyebrows. “What! I’m just saying it’s a possibility.” 

“Please hyung, don’t make this creepier than it already is.” Jeongin huffed and Hyunjin nodded.

“Yeah, you’re not the one who lives with the creepy closet so maybe keep your weird comments for another day, please.” Chan scoffed, but didn’t press any further. 

“Have you at least been able to sleep better?” Hyunjin thought about it for a moment. He started sleeping a lot better a few more days after moving, but he always woke up at weird and random times. 

“Yes, but sometimes I wake up and it just feels really heavy in my room. Like I’m the only one in there, but it feels like there’s lots of people just inside my bedroom.” 

“What the fuck is going on in your room? Do you need a priest?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at Jisung’s question and shook his head. 

“No I don’t need a priest dumbass. Maybe I should just clean it out. I’ve got a bunch of boxes and stuff just sitting in there. Do you think maybe I’ll feel better after?” 

“You might! It’s worth a shot.” Hyunjin nodded and thought about it. Maybe if he cleaned out the closet and actually set it up it wouldn’t feel so weird anymore. That was going to be his next project he was sure. 

\----

_ June 12th, 2020..2:29 pm _

Hyunjin grabbed his phone and answered the facetime call. He had begged Jeongin to facetime him while he cleaned his closet because if no one was going to come over to be with him then he’d better have someone on the phone. 

“Just know that if you are taken inside of your closet by a demon and eaten that’s on you.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“Hello Jeongin it’s nice to see you, too.” Jeongin laughed as they both set up their phones. “To be fair you haven’t convinced me to stop so then it’s on you.” Hyunjin turned to his closet and took a deep breath. 

“You might want something hard just in case anything pops out.” He heard Jeongin speaking, but it was soon drowned out by his hard focus on the door. Hyunjin leaned forward and turned the knob before yanking the closet door so it was wide open. He jumped back just for safety before sighing in relief. 

“Nothing there. No weapon needed.” Jeongin hummed in agreement as he watched through the screen. 

“Feel anything weird? Is it really creepy?” Hyunjin shook his head. 

“No, it’s just cold, but the closet at my old house was the same way. Always cold.” 

Soon enough Hyunjin was getting to work one moving box at a time. They were mainly filled with clothing and shoes, but a few dresser trinkets popped up here and there to which he safely placed each one on the top shelf of his closet. Why didn’t he do this earlier? It was starting to feel less and less creepy as he hung up his shirts. 

“I was right, this does make it better.” Hyunjin nodded his head at his now full, but less cluttered closet. “Maybe it was just all of the random shit piled up that gave off a bad vibe.” 

“It’s definitely a possibility. I’ve gotta go talk with my mom now, but let me know if anything weird starts to happen again.” They said their goodbyes before Jeongin hung up and Hyunjin turned back to the closet with a content smile. 

“If you start to become creepy again I’m going to be very upset.” Silence. Hyunjin laughed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, okay I’m done here.” Hyunjin closed the door of his closet before picking up his phone and exiting his bedroom. Hopefully, that was it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!! Sorry that the chapters are a bit short compared to my first fic. It's hard getting back into writing after three months of doing none at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Twitter: @lixiesbunny  
> Insta: @lixiesbunny


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin expected quite a few things to come out of his day. However, he was not expecting a cute boy to fall out of his closet.

_ June 13th, 2020...4:00 pm _

Hyunjin sighed loudly as he flopped onto his bed. Jisung laughed over the phone at how dramatic he was. 

“You’re such a drama queen, you know that?” Hyunjin scoffed. 

“Look who’s talking. You’re worse than me.” 

“I’d beg to differ. I am not as dramatic as you.” The older boy rolled his eyes and went on pause during the call. “What are you doing right now?” Jisung asked and Hyunjin shrugged before realizing the boy couldn’t see him. 

“Just checking my notifications. Why do I have so many?” Hyunjin mumbled to no one in particular. 

“Because you’re hot and everyone loves you.” Jisung laughed, but Hyunjin shook his head. 

“You’re just saying that. Please do not boost my ego more than it already is.” He laughed a little louder this time making Hyunjin laugh as well. 

For hours they talked on facetime about plans for the week, their families, and what it was like finishing school. They had been talking for so long that Hyunjin almost missed what was going on across the room. He moved his eyes from the screen of his phone and over to his closet where a faint blue light was seeping out from the bottom of the door. 

“You okay? What are you looking at?” Jisung’s voice was faint and Hyunjin paid no mind to it. All he really cared about was the fact that something was truly going on inside of his closet now and he didn’t really know what to do. 

“Sung, I’m going to have to call you back later.” The older boy mumbled and went to hang up the phone. 

“Wait, wait what’s going on? Is it the-” His voice was cut off once Hyunjin hit the button to end the call. He tossed his phone to the other side of the bed and sat up to get a better look at his door. The blue light had become significantly brighter as time went on and the whispering that he had heard was now so close to his ears. 

Hyunjin got up out of his bed and slowly made his way to the closet. Was going up to the closet while it was glowing and something was clearly happening in there a good idea? Probably not, but this isn’t the dumbest thing he’s done he’s sure. 

“If I die because of this I’m gonna be pissed.” He grumbled and reached over to grab the doorknob before turning it and yanking the door open. The light was coming from the wall in the back of his closet. His t-shirts and hoodies covered it up and he really wanted to keep it that way. “You know I’m gonna go get a bat. Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He stepped away from the closet and moved towards his door, but stopped when he noticed the blue getting brighter in his room and a loud thump behind him. 

The clatter of hangers is what finally caused him to turn around. What he least expected to find was a boy with shiny silver hair, deep brown eyes, and freckles scattering his face. The unknown boy struggled to untangle himself from the mess of hangers and shirts. Huffing once he could finally free his arms. Hyunjin just stood there in shock. Too nervous to move and help. 

"Who are you?" Hyunjin backed away slightly.

"W-who are you?!" The boy in front of him spoke in shock.

"Umm the person whose house you are in. What the hell are you doing here?" The boy looked at him in shock before shaking his head.

"How am I supposed to know? I just fell through your..closet?"

"Ha, now I've got some cute ass boy in my bedroom whom I don't know the name of that just fell through my closet? Great." Hyunjin bit at his nails before looking back up with wide eyes. "Did you just say my closet? "  The boy on the floor nodded quickly. “What’s your name?” 

“Um, Felix. Lee Felix.” The boy, Felix, looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes full of curiosity. 

“Right, uh, Felix. Where are you from?” Hyunjin moved to sit down in the spot he had been standing. He made sure to keep his distance from the boy just to be safe. 

“I’m from here, but not.” Hyunjin looked at him confused. “I’m from a different universe I guess is what you would call it. In my world I live here except it looks a lot different from this.” A different universe? So what Chan said was true? 

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” He gave his name to which Felix nodded. “What do you mean it looks a lot different?” 

“It’s darker where I’m from. Most things have been taken over by technology. It’s always cloudy and no one is ever happy when they go out. All of the houses are almost the same on the inside and out. It’s not a nice life where I’m from.” Hyunjin frowned. It didn’t sound very nice that was for sure. 

“So then what are you doing here?” Hyunjin asked. “ _ How _ are you here?” That was the question Hyunjin had been dying to answer. Felix just shrugged his shoulders. 

“My parents made me go through a portal of sorts I guess. Something about wanting to give me a better life away from my normal one.” Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. It made sense he guessed, but they just sent him through without any form of guidance? “I don’t know how to get back or even how to contact them.” 

The realization hit Felix’s face and his eyes started to fill with tears. Hyunjin panicked and scooted closer to try and comfort the boy. 

“It’s okay, please don’t cry, um.” Hyunjin looked around while the boy sniffled to keep the tears from falling. His eyes caught an unknown bag and he picked it up. “Is this yours? Maybe there's something inside to help.” He set the bag into Felix’s lap and the boy nodded before unzipping it and looking inside. 

Felix dug through the bag slowly to make sure he saw everything. There were some of his favorite pieces of clothing, small trinkets that he loved, his phone which would probably be no help, and a piece of paper folded into fours. He put the paper out and unfolded it. 

Hyunjin watched as Felix’s eyes flicked back and forth on the paper. What was going to happen now? Was Hyunjin supposed to let Felix stay here? Well, they did have a spare room and his mom probably wouldn’t mind, but would Felix even be okay with that? Obviously, he couldn’t do everything on his own. 

“They mentioned you. How do you know my parents?” Hyunjin looked up at the boy wide eyed. 

“I don’t know your parents. At least I don’t think I do. How do they know me?” Felix looked back down at the letter to read some more. 

“They said that you’d be able to help me. I think I’m supposed to save my universe, but I’m not sure how. Do your parents know my parents?” Hyunjin shrugged.

“How could they? Unless your parents have been here before. Otherwise, I’m not sure how our parents would know each other seeing as we are not from each other's worlds.” Hyunjin couldn’t believe it. This day was taking quite the turn and it was only four thirty in the afternoon. 

“It doesn’t make sense. What am I supposed to do?” Felix huffed loudly and covered his face with his hands. Hyunjin frowned and looked away. Watching the sad boy made his heart hurt and he didn’t really know how to help. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We can talk to my parents when they get home. It’ll be about two hours, but we can sit and do something while we wait.” Felix looked back up and gave him an uncertain smile.

“Will you tell me about this universe?” Hyunjin nodded with a small smile. What did he have to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! I think this chapter is slightly longer than the first two !! I'm glad I was able to introduce Felix sjfjssls. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to come! kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> Twitter nd Insta: @moominlix


	4. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's parents meet Felix, but they aren't surprised in the slightest. It confuses the two boys, but they've got bigger issues to deal with. Finding a capsule and stoping robots?

_ June 13th, 2020..6:48 pm _

Hyunjin hadn’t had enough time to even prepare how he was supposed to talk to his parents about this. Yes, this boy named Felix who is from another universe just fell through my closet and his parents told him that you know what to do. That makes him sound like he’s crazy regardless of his parents believing him. 

He didn’t really have to explain himself, though. When Hyunjin led Felix down the stairs and into the kitchen to talk with his parents, the two seemed delighted to see the orange haired boy. 

“Hello!” Hyunjin’s mother smiled brightly at the two. She didn’t even seem a little bit phased at the fact that this boy they had never seen before was standing next to their son in their kitchen. “You must be Felix.” Hyunjin and Felix looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“How do you know who I am?” Felix asked quietly and Hyunjin’s father laughed. 

“Don’t act so surprised. We know your parents. A few years back we met them and a few days ago they contacted us asking if you could stay for a while. Obviously, we didn’t really say yes right away, but when we found out about how you guys were having trouble with money we were quick to agree.” Trouble with money? Hyunjin looked at Felix who just shrugged before paying attention to his parents again. 

“You are able to stay as long as you need! There’s a spare bedroom right across from Hyunjin’s that you can stay in. You’ll help him get settled, won’t you?” Hyunjin nodded although he looked a bit confused as he did so. “We can talk more later. I’m sure your parents haven’t quite given you everything you need, but that’s alright. We are more than happy that you are staying here.” 

“Well that was definitely weird.” Hyunjin nodded in agreement as he helped Felix set up the bed. There wasn’t much to do aside from switching out a pillowcase and actually putting the sheets and blankets onto the mattress. 

“How do our parents know each other?” Hyunjin asked. Felix shrugged with a grunt. “I mean, your parents would’ve had to have come here for them to meet. My parents are smart, but they aren’t smart enough to come up with the technology to transfer through different universes.” Felix nodded in agreement. 

“It wouldn’t have been hard for my parents to come here without me knowing. They must’ve told your parents that they weren’t from here which I mean isn’t entirely a lie.” 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked and sat down on the bed. Felix sat down next to him with a small smile on his face. 

“You’ve had to have noticed that I’m not from Korea. I moved to Korea from Australia about two years ago.” Hyunjin’s face brightened. 

“I have a friend from Australia! His name is Chan. Maybe you could meet him sometime.” Felix smiled. 

“I’d love to, although our views of Australia will probably be a little different.” Oh that's right. Two different universes. Hyunjin was going to have to write that down somewhere. 

“It’s hard to imagine what your universe is like, but from us meeting you seem like you’ve lived here almost all your life.” Felix shrugged and looked down at his feet dangling off of the bed. 

“My parents tried to help me live a normal life as best they could. It was a little hard because the public would try to change you if you were like me, but my parents made sure that when I was at home and with them then everything would be okay.” It was heartbreaking to listen to let alone think about. 

“You said your parents told you that you need to save your universe? How are you supposed to do that?” Felix picked his bag up from the floor and dug through it to find the letter. Hyunjin watched as he unfolded it and opened his mouth to read it out loud. 

“I need to find a capsule buried here. It will tell me in more detail of what I need to do and how I need to fix things. Our government is basically run by robots which means that robots, in a way, control me and my family in my universe. What I need to do is find the capsule, read what is inside of it, and figure out how to make sure that actual people are running Korea and not robots.” Hyunjin nodded as he took in what Felix had told him. 

“So, how can I help?” Felix looked up in shock. 

“You wanna help me?” Hyunjin shrugged. What else was he supposed to do? Watch Felix figure this out on his own and struggle because he doesn’t know where the hell he is? That would be kind of mean. 

“I mean, yeah. You don’t really understand this universe and I mean, what kind of host would I be if I didn’t offer my help? Besides, this seems like a task for more than one person and your parents sent you here for a reason.” Felix had to admit that he was right. As much as he’d love to figure this out on his own, he knows he’s not going to be able to. Everything is so different and this task is too big of a task for him to handle alone. 

“We need to find the capsule. I want you to help me look for it and when we find it I want you to help me figure out what to do.” Hyunjin nodded firmly, making the younger boy smile. “Thank you” Felix ended softly. 

Hyunjin smiled and shook his head. Helping a cute boy save his universe? This summer was about to have a pretty awesome start to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter !! Kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> Twitter + Insta: @moominlix


	5. f i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets all of Hyunjin's friends and they start their search for the capsule. With no luck n the first day, they agree to try again tomorrow.

_ June 14th, 2020..11:14 am _

“Now my friends are a little loud sometimes, I hope that won’t scare you off.” Hyunjin admitted as they walked next to each other towards the park that was close to Hyunjin’s house. Felix smiled and shook his head. 

“No, that’s okay. Most people choose to stay quiet in my universe so I’m glad that your friends aren’t like that.” Felix admitted now with a small skip in his step. 

“Also,” Hyunjin started as he glanced down at his phone quickly. “they’re going to have lots of questions to ask you. You don’t have to answer some if you don’t wanna, but I’m just letting you know ahead of time.” Felix smiled and hummed.

“I appreciate it. Thank you, Hyunjin.” The older boy nodded and smiled back before they turned the corner. Across the street was the park and under the pavilion were all of his friends. Once they spotted the two they immediately shouted out in excitement. “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said they were loud.” Hyunjin laughed and nodded his head. 

“They’ll quiet down at some point. Just give them a little bit.” Felix nodded and smiled brightly at Hyunjin’s friends when they finally reached them. “Alright, Felix, these are my friends Jeongin, Seungmin, Jisung, and Chan. Guys, this is Felix.” 

“The boy who fell through the back of your closet?” Seungmin confirmed and Felix nodded shyly. “It’s nice to meet you!” 

“I can’t believe there really was something up with your closet, Jin. And the fact that what Chan hyung had said was actually real.” Jeongin let out a breathy laugh. 

“Wait, you knew something was up?” Felix asked Hyunjin with furrowed eyebrows. Hyunjin shrugged and pulled Felix to sit down. 

“Well, I haven’t been living in the house for a while. I actually just moved in and the closet just gave off a weird vibe and sometimes I’d wake up during the night and my room would just feel like there was more than just me inside of it. Of course I had no clue that it would be this, but yeah I kinda figured something was up for a while.” Hyunjin admitted and Felix hummed. 

“So, what’s your universe like?” Jisung asked and leaned forward excitedly. 

“Way different than this. It’s dark and everything looks the same. It looks like it might rain almost all of the time and if you’re too loud, too excited, too..anything positive, then you get punished. Obviously, whatever happens inside of your house stays inside, but it’s not a nice place to be.” Felix explained as little as possible while also giving enough information. 

“Well, that doesn’t sound nice at all.” Jisung grumbled and Felix laughed, shaking his head. “So then is that why you’re here?” 

“I mean, I guess that’s part of it. I think I need to go on a sort of adventure to try and help my universe. Hyunjin hyung already said he’d help me so I know I’m going to be okay trying to figure all of this out.” Felix smiled brightly before nudging Hyunjin. 

“So, if your universe is the way that it is, does that mean you don’t celebrate things like birthdays or Christmas?” Jeongin asked and Felix shrugged.

“We celebrate! Our leaders seem to have hearts for things like that, but since each thing only comes once a year I guess it makes sense. During birthdays, you try to gather as many people as possible for your parties.” 

“Have you had your birthday this year yet?” Felix shook his head. “Well, when is your birthday?” Seungmin asked. 

“Next month. It doesn't matter, though. I don’t do much on my birthday anyway.” Felix shrugged before gasping. “Oh, so I’m supposed to look for a capsule that my parents buried here. Do you know any place where they might have put it?” The group thought for a minute.

“Well, there’s another park where treasures get buried all of the time. Hyunjin knows where it is. There might be a few other places, but I’m not sure right now.” Felix nodded before standing up and looking at Hyunjin.

“Okay hyung, let’s go.” 

“What? Right now?” Felix nodded quickly so Hyunjin stood up, too. “Okay, I guess we’ll see you later.” 

\----

_ June 14th, 2020..2:13 pm _

“They said that it’s near the water and the dirt is very soft. They also marked the tree nearest to the spot with pink tape, but that could be gone by now.” Felix read off and Hyunjin nodded. 

“Okay so the park does have a little creek. It could be around there.” The two agreed to look around the creek, but no ground was soft and there weren’t many trees around them. Felix sighed and sat down on the grass. 

“Well, that was a bust.” Felix grumbled and watched as Hyunjin sat down next to him. “Chan hyung said that there were a few other places right?” Hyunjin nodded. 

“I can send him a message and see if he remembers anything, but maybe we should take a break for today. We can go out for breakfast tomorrow and then look some more.” Felix didn’t want to wait, but he knew that there would be no point in wandering around with no set destination until Chan sent them a location. 

“Fine.” Felix sighed and Hyunjin gave him a sad smile. 

“We’ll find it, Lix. We won’t stop looking until we do.” Hyunjin reassured him and Felix nodded. He let out a soft ‘okay’ before taking Hyunjin’s outstretched hand. 

“Thank you for helping.” Felix spoke softly as they walked back to Hyunjin’s house. “I’m sure if it was the other way around, no one would want to help.” 

“Well, that’s different. Your government is scary and no one would want to get in trouble. Of course I’m going to help you. Especially because you fell out of my closet.” Felix laughed quietly and nodded. “Now are you hungry at all? We skipped lunch and I’m sure I can come up with something.” 

“Wait! I’ve been practicing my cooking skills. Can I make something instead?” Felix asked and leaned against the older boy. Hyunjin agreed in the end and that’s how he ended up eating one of the best meals of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's been a hot minute since I last updated. It's been a weird end of school and start of summer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all are happy and staying safe and healthy !! <33
> 
> Insta nd Twitter: @moominlix


	6. s i x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finds his parents hidden capsule, but now they have to take a trip and make a wish.

_ June 16th 2020..3:37 pm _

“So, you left Felix alone today?” Chan asked as they carried boxes out of his house and into his backyard.

“Yeah, my parents got him a new phone since his doesn’t work in our universe and since we’re going with the no money excuse it was easy for them to be convinced, but he told me he would go out on his own and look for the capsule.” Hyunjin explained and set the box down. He had offered to help Chan for some party he was setting up weeks ago so he had to leave Felix for the day. 

“He’s gonna call you if he finds it?” Hyunjin nodded. “Well, I hope he does. I’m sure he wants to get back to his world as soon as possible.” The thought made Hyunjin pause. Right, the sooner they figure this out, the faster Felix gets back home. The feeling made him feel sick, but he brushed it off.

“Yeah, I’m sure he misses his parents.” Hyunjin agreed before starting to unpack the box he had brought out. They continued setting things up for a while. Talking about Felix occasionally and Hyunjin mentioning how he was from Australia except it was probably different from Chan. 

“Jinnie, your phone is ringing.” Chan spoke up from his spot setting up a table. Hyunjin quickly made his way to it before picking it up and answering. 

“Hello?”

“I think I found it.” Felix spoke immediately, but didn’t stop. “I didn’t know if I should’ve called you first or took it to your house, but I decided to call you on my way there.” 

“Okay, well do you want me to meet you at home?” Felix agreed and Hyunjin looked over at Chan. 

“You can go. There’s not much left to do.” Hyunjin nodded and told Felix he’d be on his way and be there soon. He hoped that Felix found what he needed.

\----

_ June 16th 2020...4:14 pm _

Hyunjin burst into his bedroom where Felix was sitting on his bed with the capsule in his lap. It was really just a brown box, way different than what Hyunjin was expecting.

“Where was it?” Hyunjin asked and sat down next to the younger boy.

“Some park about twenty minutes from here. It took quite a while to find it, but I’m so glad that I did. I waited until you were here to open it.” Felix admitted and Hyunjin smiled.

“Well, you don’t have to wait anymore. Go on and open it!” Felix nodded and untied the string that held the lid on top of the box. Hyunjin carefully took it from him and watched as Felix lifted the top of the box off. There wasn’t much inside. A few slips of paper, some photos, and a small silver rock that looked more like a piece of junk metal than anything. “What’s this?” Hyunjin pointed to the rock and Felix slowly pulled it out.

“I’m not sure. Something definitely from my universe, but I’ve never seen it before.” He set it back inside before pulling out one of the pieces of paper. Felix read over it and furrowed his eyebrows. He reached inside, pulled out the other piece of paper and read it. “So, this is essentially a wishing rock. Where I’m from they’re very rare. It’s different from wishing stones here because with those they have a ring of a different color and everytime you wish on one you have to give it away. With this rock, one person holds it in the middle of their palm while everyone wishes the same thing. We go to the same spot everyday and wish on the rock every night for thirty nights. Then something happens, but it doesn’t say what.” Felix mumbled and pulled the rock out replacing the notes. 

“What are these?” Hyunjin pulled out the different photos and looked through them. “Recommended places to go to wish?” Felix leaned over and looked at the photos. 

“Possibly. Do you know where any of these places are?” Felix and looked up at the older boy. Hyunjin looked through each photo before pulling one out. 

“Naksan park. This isn’t terribly far, but we’d need someone to drive us.” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t think my parents will want to drive us every night for thirty days.” Felix nodded with a frown. “Hey, does it have a limit on how many people can make a wish?” They looked down at the notes again, but there was nothing. “What if all of my friends came with? Chan hyung can drive us there if he’s cool with it.” 

“That’d be nice. Would they be willing to help?” Felix asked, but Hyunjin only shrugged. 

“Jisung for sure would be. Chan probably as well because he now knows that you’re Australian so he’d probably be down for it.” Felix smiled and suddenly hugged Hyunjin. The older boy made a noise of confusion, but wrapped his arms around Felix anyway. 

“Thank you.” Felix whispered and pulled away. “I know you don’t have to help me, but I really appreciate all that you’ve done so far even if not much as happened yet.” Hyunjin smiled and shook his head.

“You’re right, I don’t have to help, but we’re friends now and I’d like you to be able to be back with your family as much as you. I’ll do anything to help.” They sat there staring at each other for a moment before Hyunjin’s mom called them down for help. Hyunjin blinked a few times before nodding. “I’ll message Chan and we can go visit him after dinner, okay?” Felix nodded. 

“Sure, thanks again, Jinnie. Now, let’s go help your mom.” Hyunjin nodded and helped felix pack the box back up before tying it back up and leaving it on Hyunjin’s bed. They both stood up and left the room leaving the box alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter !! Sorry they're kinda short, but I think I can make the story longer with these shorter chapters!! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Please stay safe nd healthy! <3
> 
> Insta nd Twitter: moominlix


	7. s e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wish upon the wishing rock and then it will come true.

_ June 17th 2020...7:01 pm _

“So, where am I going again?” Chan asked as they started their drive. ALl of Hyunjin’s friends had decided to join. Jisung, like Hyunjin thought, was very much down for helping out. He had grown a big liking to Felix so of course he’d help out. Chan was a little harder to convince. Something about not wanting to drive an hour every night with his loud friends, but agreed in the end.  _ “It’s for Felix so I guess I’ll help.” _

“Naksan park.” Felix reminded him. “Once we get there we can find a spot to sit for a while. We’re able to wish on the rock at any time as long as it’s once everyday. Preferably at night, but during the day is fine as well. There’s a wish written down on one of the sheets of paper, but we aren’t allowed to read it until we are ready to make the wish.” 

Hyunjin watched Felix as he talked. Okay, normally he wouldn’t admit this, but he was sure he had a small crush on the boy. It was strange, really. How could he really like someone he had met not long ago? And to top it all off he wasn’t even from the same universe. He couldn’t help it though. Felix was just so nice and cute and he was totally whipped. 

“Hello? Earth to Hyunjin hyung!” Jeongin flicked the back of his head making Hyunjin jump and whip his head around. “I asked if you were okay.” The youngest repeated and Hyunjin nodded.

“I’m fine, just thinking. Felix, you’ve never really talked about your family much. What are they like?” Hyunjin asked steering everyone away from him and towards Felix for more stories. 

“They’re amazing, really. Since outside of our homes is very restricting, they try to be as flexible and understanding as possible. They work from home a lot of the time so they don’t go out often, but whenever I’d come back from school they’d do their best to cheer me up and let me do things that’s kind of forbidden outside.” Felix explained how there isn’t a lot of color in his universe. How everything was dark greys and dull blues. His parents built a room where there was only color. He told them how the room is pretty hidden and has a code only they know. “It’s my favorite room.” He said with a big smile. “It’s where I’d go right away when I got home to make myself feel better. Sometimes my parents would come in and sit with me when they weren’t busy with work. I’m sure if you guys had rooms like that here too you would find it so relaxing!” They agreed with Felix. A room full of colors inside of their houses sounded very nice. “I can’t wait to see them again.” Felix smiled and they frowned. 

“We’ll get you back to them, Lix. I promise.” Hyunjin leaned over to rub his knee and Felix smiled at him. 

“I know you guys will. I’m very thankful for that, I just can’t help but worry. I have to already wait thirty days to see them again. What if something happens before I get back to them?” 

“Nothing will happen. Your parents are very smart people from what you’ve told us. They’ll be okay. In the meantime this is what we can do right now. Unless they send something through Hyunjin’s closet again, this is what we can do to help.” Seungmin said and Felix nodded. 

“You’re right.” Felix smiled sadly. The rest of the car ride to the park was pretty silent. Felix had stopped talking about his family and instead just clung to Hyunjin who sat next to him. Hyunjin frowned at the younger boy. He knew Felix was upset and worried, they all were in a way. Hyunjin was confident nothing would happen to Felix’s parents, but what if nothing happened at all? What if, at the end of the thirty days, nothing happens? Hyunjin tries hard not to think about it. He instead thinks about how tight Felix’s grip on his arm had become and now he was worried for a whole different reason.

“Lix, it’ll be okay.” Hyunjin whispered and Felix looked at him, humming in confusion. “Your grip got tighter.” He pointed out before smiling softly. “Look! We’ll find the perfect spot to make the wish. The thirty days will pass by quickly, just wait.” It hurt Hyunjin a bit to say that, but he was glad Felix was figuring out a way to get home and on top of that, fix his fucked up universe. 

Felix felt a little sad, too. He just made five new friends in the span of a few days, but in thirty days he’d be leaving them. He wished that they could come with him or that he and his family could stay here, but it was too dangerous right now. They couldn’t possibly live in each other's universes forever without fixing this mess. It just wasn’t possible. 

Once they finally reached the park they were quick to leave the car and start looking for a spot to make the wish. “Felix, you should be the one to choose where we go.” Hyunjin commented and the boy nodded. He needed it to be perfect. They let Felix lead them around the paths. He’d stop every once in a while, wait, and then shake his head. They were patient, they weren’t in a hurry. Felix stopped once more and placed his hand against the rock railing. 

“Right here.” He said once the five of them caught up. “This is where we can make the wish.” Hyunjin smiled and nodded. 

“Are we wishing right now? It’s currently eight nineteen.” Seungmin read the time on his phone and Felix nodded. 

Jisung was holding the capsule and handed it to Felix. They watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and then crowded around him. 

“We need to wish something similar to this. What about  _ I wish for universe two to be happy and safe again _ ?” Felix asked and looked at his friends. 

“It’s up to you, Lix.” Hyunjin smiled softly at him. “It’s whatever you think is right.” Felix nodded and set the capsule next to his feet.

“Then we’ll go with that one.” The six of them nodded before watching him dig for the wishing rock. He held it in his palm before closing his eyes. The other five closed their eyes as well before thinking of the wish. 

_ I wish for universe two to be happy and safe again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I basically forgot this fic existed. Things have been very hectic and messy lately, but here is chapter seven!! I hope you're all doing well. The sudden news recently has made everyone feel very stressed, sad, and overwhelmed. Just remeber that you are loved and that people are there for you. Stay safe <3
> 
> Twt + insta: moominlix


	8. e i g h t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks to a new box from the portal in the closet.

_ June 24th, 2020...1:53 am _

Hyunjin laid awake very early in the morning. They had been going to the same park at about the same time everyday for a week now. That was only seven out of thirty days. Although Hyunjin had all summer to help Felix, he was starting to feel discouraged. What if they put all of this work into saving Felix’s home just for it to all fall apart? He tried not to listen to those thoughts, but now it was two in the morning and he really couldn’t help it. 

At one point, his thoughts were interrupted by the clicks of his door knob turning and the door being pushed open. Felix peeked his head inside and gasped quietly. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quietly, “if I had known you were awake I would’ve knocked.” Hyunjin just shrugged and waved the younger boy in. “Why aren’t you asleep?” Felix asked. 

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Hyunjin hummed and watched as Felix crawled into the empty place in Hyunjin’s bed. 

“I had a bad dream. Nothing bad, but I wanted to come in and lay with you.” Hyunjin felt his heart skip a beat at Felix’s words. “Your turn.”

“Thinking about the past week. Nothing bad either, but enough to keep me up.” He explained and Felix nodded before scooting closer so they were pressed up against each other. 

“You wanna talk about it? My parents tell me I’m a very good listener.” Hyunjin giggled quietly, but shook his head. 

“Nah, it’s okay. We should get some sleep instead. If it bothers me tomorrow then I’ll let you know what’s up.” 

“Promise?” Hyunjin looked at Felix who was holding out his pinky. Hyunjin examined the younger boys hand and took in just how small it was compared to his own. 

“Yeah, Lix. I promise.” He linked their pinkies together and Felix even went as far as pressing their thumbs together. 

“You can’t break it.” He playfully glared at the older and Hyunjin just smiled. “We can sleep now, though. I’m getting very sleepy.” Hyunjin nodded his head in agreement and let himself get comfortable. After a few minutes Felix rolled even closer so they were cuddled up next to each other. If Hyunjin wasn’t so tired he was sure he would’ve exploded by now, but sleep was taking over the both of them and soon Hyunjin was out peacefully. 

_ June 24th, 2020...12:17 pm _

Hyunjin had woken up about a half an hour ago. You would wonder why he hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. He definitely would’ve if it wasn’t for his new friend cuddled up on top of him. Really, Hyunjin had no problem with it. Actually, he was happily basking in the presence of someone else’s body against his own. 

The two of them had to be at Chan’s house in a few hours. He had planned a little get together at his house and figured they could all just stay the night considering they had to drive out to wish and they would be exhausted by the time they got back to Seoul. Hyunjin couldn’t find it in him to wake the peaceful boy up, though. They weren’t in a rush, but if they didn’t get up in the next twenty minutes, they definitely would be bordering it. Hyunjin didn’t have to wait too much longer, though because Felix started moving against Hyunjin. He unwrapped himself from around Felix, but the boy whined out loud. 

“No, you’re warm. Stay.” He mumbled and Hyunjin laughed quietly. 

“Lix, we have to get up at some point. We have to be at Chan’s by three.” He reminded the sleepy boy and Felix groaned once more. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day? It’s summer and I never get to do this.” Felix pouted and Hyunjin wanted to give in so badly. He found himself wanting to give anything this boy from another universe wanted, but not today. 

“Not today, Felix. We can tomorrow, though. You and I can stay in bed all day until we have to go make the wish, okay?” Felix hummed like he was thinking before sighing and nodding his head. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll get up and go get changed. I’m hungry anyway.” Hyunjin laughed and Felix smiled when he heard it. The older boy watched as Felix left his room, closing the door behind him. Hyunjin finally got out of his bed and went to get dressed himself. He thought about their conversation early this morning. Hyunjin hadn't wanted to keep his worries from Felix, but he didn't want to stress the boy out even more than he probably was. When Hyunjin opened his closet to grab a sweater, the entire closet lit up and the same blue color.   
  
“Felix! Come here quickly, please!” Hyunjin shouted for him and nearly laughed at the tumbling sounds in the hallway.    
  
“What? What is it? Are you okay?” The questions flowed as Felix burst into the room. “Oh..” He said softly and Hyunjin nodded. “What's happening?” The older boy shrugged. Suddenly, the portal opened and something fell through the wall. 

“You pick it up.” Hyunjin said and Felix turned to glare at him. “What? It’s from your universe!” He exclaimed and Felix huffed before stepping in and picking the object up from the floor. The younger boy turned the box around in his hands before opening the top. 

“What’s in there?” Hyunjin asked and Felix brought it back out with him. There was a sheet of paper and a few dried plants. 

“A way to speed up the process. With these dried plants and a few other things we need to get, we would only need to wish for one more week.” Felix said quietly and looked up at Hyunjin. “You know what this means right?” 

“We can get you home sooner.” Hyunjin mumbled and looked at Felix. The younger boy couldn’t tell how Hyunjin was feeling. His expression was unreadable, but then he smiled. “That’s amazing! How about we do it tomorrow? We’ll find some of the things today and then the rest tomorrow. We can then go wish and make the process shorter.” Felix nodded his head and then closed the box up. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked and Hyunjin nodded. “Are you sure? You can tell me if something’s wrong.” 

“I know, but nothings wrong. Now, let me grab a sweater and then we can make some breakfast.” Felix nodded hesitantly and watched as Hyunjin closed his closet and put the sweater on. The older boy smiled and grabbed Felix’s hand tightly. “Alright, let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I literally forgot about this fic I won't lie. It's been a while huh? Well!! Here's chapter eight! It took a few days to write due to no motivation, but it's up now!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Insta + Twt: enbyknow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god a whole new fic. I don't really know what I'm writing, but this idea has been in my twitter drafts since before October I think and I needed to get it out of there so yay !! new fic !! If you'd like to follow me my @ is @enbyknow along with my insta!! Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
